Can You Please Stay With Me?
by Jiminowt
Summary: Jimin, gadis cantik yang pandai bermain piano dan menyukai matematika. Dia sudah berpacaran kurang lebih setahun dengan pria yang juga pandai dalam soal musik. Semua baik-baik saja sebelum hari itu terjadi. Oke bad summary. #NamMin #KookMin! GS for Jimin! Baca aja kalau tertarik! CHAPTER ending is up!
1. Teaser

**Can You Please Stay With Me?**

Jimin (GS) X Member BTS

Rate bisa berubah-ubah

GS! DLDR! TYPO(s)!

~0~

Hai, ini tulisan pertamaku disini. Tadinya mau bikin Jimin uke, tapi aku gak begitu pandai menulis cerita tentang yaoi, jadi aku bikin GS aja. Dan juga itu judulnya masih ngawur. Butuh saran judul yang pas juga hehe xD

Selamat mebaca-

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ie? Ini aku Park Jimin."

"Yes, nuna?"

"Maaf, hari ini les privat kita diundur minggu depan ya. Aku ada keperluan mendadak. Maafkan aku."

"Aish, padahal aku sudah siap menjemput nuna. Minggu depan aku mau double-time. Aku tidak mau tau."

"Double-time? Tidak masalah. Aku tutup telfonnya, sekali lagi maafkan aku Kook-ie."

.

.

Laki-laki itu melihat gadisnya dari seberang jalan sedang berdiri di depan cafe 'Butterfly'. Jaraknya hanya 10 meter dari perempatan jalan. Ia melihat gadisnya sangat cantik, dengan rambut dikuncir dua di sisi kanan dan kiri dan poninya yang renggang, dengan baju warna dark-blue juga sepatu putihnya. Terlihat seperti masih berusia belasan tahun. Laki-laki itupun menguhubungi gadisnya, ingin mengerjainya sedikit tidak masalah kan?

Drrtt... Drrtt...

"Jiminie?"

"Oppa, aku sudah di depan cafe yang kau bilang."

"Benarkah? Mungkin aku sedikit telat. Tidak apa kan?"

"Tidak apa, oppa. Aku akan menunggu disini."

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Ia bisa melihatnya. Setelah mengucapkan permintaan maaf, ia menutup sambungan telfonnya. Lampu penyeberangan sudah menyala. Laki-laki itu berjalan menyeberang sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

.

.

.

'Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Apa dia masih setinggi dulu?'

Jimin bergumam sambil terus mengulas senyumnya. Dia benar-benar senang, bagaimana tidak? Dia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya setelah hampir 2 bulan tidak bertemu. Jimin tidak tau apakah dandanannya pas atau tidak, tapi dia berusaha untuk terlihat manis. Jimin tidak ingin mengecewakan kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba saja suara klakson mobil terdengar sangat keras, orang-orang disekitar juga mendadak berteriak histeris seperti sedang terkejut. Jimin mendengar suara banyak langkah kaki seperti sedang berlari. Salah seorang pengguna jalan tidak sengaja menabrak Jimin hingga ponsel Jimin jatuh dari genggamannya.

"Nona, nona tidak apa?" Lelaki itu membantu mengambil ponsel yang jatuh lalu mengembalikannya ke tangan Jimin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Apa yang terjadi? Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak tadi."

"Aku tidak tau, sepertinya ada kecelakaan. Permisi nona, aku sedang buru-buru." Lelaki itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin hanya bisa mengeratkan genggaman pada ponselnya, berharap kekasihnya segera datang.

 **Next? or Delete?**

 **Review juseyo~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

Can You Please Stay With Me?

Jimin (GS) X Member BTS

Rate bisa berubah-ubah

GS! DLDR! TYPO(s)!

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Ding...dong...

Bel apartemen Jimin berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang di balik pitunya. Jimin meraba knop pintu lalu menariknya hingga pintu terbuka. Di depannya kini berdiri seorang bocah laki-laki yang masih menggunakan seragam SMA-nya, tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

"Jungkook-ie?" tebak Jimin dengan melemparkan senyum pada Jungkook.

"Wah, nuna sudah menghafal bauku ya?" tanya Jungkook dengan cengiran khasnya.

Jimin hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum lalu mempersilakan Jungkook masuk. Tapi bukannya masuk, Jungkook justru menarik Jimin keluar dari apartemennya sendiri. Jimin dibuat bingung dengan sikap Jungkook. Jimin ingin berteriak tapi untuk apa? Jungkook tidak mungkin menculik gurunya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja Jimin sudah dibantu Jungkook untuk memasuki mobilnya. Jimin mengatur nafasnya. Jungkook dengan hati-hati memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Jimin. Kesempatan ini diambil oleh Jungkook untuk memandangi wajah gurunya dari dekat. Cantik, pikirnya. Sedangkan Jimin, dia hanya memandang kosong kedepan.

Mobil Jungkook sudah keluar dari area parkir apartemen Jimin tapi Jimin masih diam. Tidak ingin bertanya kemana Jungkook akan membawanya pergi. Jungkook sesekali melirik Jimin, lalu tersenyum. Jimin terlihat seperti gadis seusianya, pikir Jungkook.

"Nuna, kenapa diam saja? Nuna tidak takut aku akan menculik nuna?"

"Apakah ada untungnya menculik orang buta sepertiku?" senyum Jimin terlihat seperti meremehkan.

"Kau kan cantik nun, kulitmu putih bersih. Selain mata, seluruh organmu juga sehat kan, nun?" ini hanya candaan Jungkook. Dia sudah terbiasa bercanda seperti ini dengan orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Jadi kau akan menjual organ dalamku? Apa perusahaan Appamu bangkrut? Hahaha..."

Mereka tertawa bersama di dalam mobil, suasananya menjadi sangat ceria. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah taman bermain. Layaknya supir pribadi, Jungkook membukakan pintu dan juga membantu Jimin turun dari mobilnya. Jungkook menggandeng Jimin memasuki area taman bermain, mendudukkannya di sebuah bangu di bawah pohon yang rimbun.

"Nuna, aku ke toilet dulu ya? Aku harus mengganti pakaianku hehe"

"Yak! Jadi kau masih menggunakan seragamu, bocah?"

Jungkook langsung saja meninggalkan Jimin sambil meneriakkan kata 'maaf' menuju toilet. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa menggunakan seragam, tapi Jungkook ingin terlihat maskulin. Jadi orang-orang akan mengira dia berkencan dengan pacarnya. Pemikiran yang sedikit bodoh memang.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jimin yang buta, Jimin kehilangan penglihatannya sejak ia lulus SMP. Dia dan Ibunya mengalami kecelakaan mobil, dan kecelakaan itu yang merenggut nyawa ibu Jimin juga penglihatan Jimin. Awalnya Jimin terpuruk, dia merasa ingin mati saja daripada hidup di dalam kegelapan. Tapi saat mulai memasuki SMA, Jimin mulai membiasakan diri dengan kegelapannya. Di SMA pun Jimin sempat dibully karena kekurangan yang ia punya. Untung saja ada Kim Namjoon, kakak kelas sekaligus ketua osis yang membantunya waktu itu.

 _Flashback..._

 _-Jimin POV-_

 _Sudah dua minggu sejak aku masuk SMA, aku selalu menjadi bahan bullying teman-teman dari menarik-narik rambutku, membuatku terjatuh dari kursi, hingga mengataiku tidak pantas sekolah disini karena aku buta. Seperti sekarang ini, saat aku akan pulang tiba-tiba aku ditarik oleh beberapa siswi menuju entah kemana, sepertinya toilet karena aku didudukkan di sebuah tempat yang kurasa itu closet. Lalu mereka menyiramku, dan mengeluarkan makian yang membuat emosiku naik. Dengan setengah menangis aku berdiri lalu berteriak di depan mereka._

" _KALIAN PIKIR SIAPA YANG INGIN MENJADI BUTA HAH? HIKS.. AKU DISINI HANYA INGIN BERSEKOLAH, SAMA SEPERTI KALIAN. AKU INGIN MEMBUAT BANGGA ORANG TUAKU. APA ITU SALAH HAH? HIKS... APA KARENA MATA KALIAN NORMAL, KALIAN BISA MENGINJAKKU SEPERTI INI HIKSS..HIKSS"_

 _Sambil meraba, aku berusaha keluar dari toilet meninggalkan mereka yang entah daritadi hanya diam. Mungkin mereka kaget karena aku bisa berteriak. Aku mencoba mereda tangisanku, bagaimana pun juga aku harus kuat. Aku berhasil meraih knop pintu lalu aku menariknya, dan benar saja pintu itu adalah pintu keluardari toilet jahanam itu. Aku terus berjalan sambil meraba tembok. Aku tidak tau ke arah mana, dan aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisik siswa di sekitarku. Aku yakin mereka sedang membicarakanku._

 _Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sesuatu di bahuku, aku merabanya seperti sebuah... jaket? Lalu aku merasa ditarik seseorang. Oh Tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini? Langkahnya berhenti, entah dimana ini. Aku siap apapun yang terjadi padaku._

 _-JIMIN POV END-_

 _Namjoon sedang berjalan cepat-cepat ingin ke ruang rapat osis, tapi di dekat toilet dia melihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan pelan sambil meraba dinding. Namjoon terus memandangi gadis itu lalu memandangi siswa sekitar yang juga memandangi Jimin. Lalu Namjoon jalan mendekat, dan benar saja. Rambut gadis di depannya basah, seragam putihnya juga basah dan parahnya bra gadis ini menerawang jelas. Namjoon segera mengeluarkan jaket dari tasnya, menyampirkannya di pundak Jimin. Lalu menarik Jimin ke tempat parkir, berniat ingin mengantarnya pulang._

" _M-maaf kau siapa?" tanya Jimin sambil menahan isakannya._

" _Aku Kim Namjoon, maaf aku lancang tapi tadi pakaian dalammu terlihat jelas jadi aku melakukan ini." Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Lalu melihat nametag gadis ini Park Jimin._

" _E-eh K-kim Namjoon sunbae? Terimakasih sudah menolongku." Jimin membungkuk, tapi karena Namjoon berdiri terlalu dekat kepala Jimin mengenai dada Namjoon. Namjoon dan Jimin mengaduh bersamaan._

" _M-maaf sunbae, aku tidak tau sunbae berdiri sedekat itu. Maafkan aku."_

" _Tidak apa. Eum, ngomong-ngomong kita sudah di parkiran. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."_

" _E-eh! Tidak usah sunbae, aku terbiasa naik taksi atau bus. Sunbae tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku pulang." Jimin benar-benar merasa tidak enak._

 _Dia sudah membuat jaket Namjoon basah karena menutupi seragamnya, memukul Namjoon dengan kepalanya, sekarang mengantarkannya pulang? Heol, Jimin benar-benar merasa tidak enak. Apalagi Kim Namjoon adalah ketua osis juga siswa populer di sekolahnya. Kalau penggemar Namjoon tahu Jimin dekat dengannya, bisa-bisa Jimin dibully lebih kejam lagi. Jimin tidak mau masa SMAnya penuh bullyan._

" _Aku tidak biasa menerima penolakan. Jadi aku akan tetap mengantarmu pulang." Kemudian Namjoon memakaikan Jimin helm. Namjoon memang selalu membawa dua helm karena untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal seperti ini. Menjadi tukang ojek dadakan._

 _Setelah kejadian itu, Namjoon dan Jimin semakin dekat. Tidak seburuk yang dibayangkan Jimin. Sejak dekat dengan Kim Namjoon, siswa lain justru bersikap baik kepada Jimin. Seperti membantu Jimin berjalan ke perpustakaan, menawari Jimin bekal makan siang, hingga mengajak Jimin belajar bersama._

 _Kim Namjoon ternyata jatuh hati pada Jimin sampai akhirnya saat memasuki semester baru, Namjoon menyatakan cintanya pada Jimin dan Jimin menerimanya. Saat itu mereka sedang di perpustakaan, disana juga Namjoon mencuri ciuman pertama Jimin. Hubungan mereka berjalan dengan lancar, sesekali bertengkar karena Namjoon sering lupa dengan hari jadi mereka. Setelah lulus SMA Namjoon melanjutkan kuliahnya ke salah satu Universitas di Seoul. Dia tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Jimin. Sedangkan setelah lulus SMA, Jimin hanya diam di rumah, dia tidak ingin kuliah karena dia takut tidak bisa belajar dengan baik dengan keadaannya yang sekarang ini._

 _Suatu hari Namjoon mengajak Jimin ke cafe 'Butterfly' hanya sekedar untuk makan malam bersama. Di dalam cafe itu Jimin mendengar dentuman suara piano dan merasa tertarik. Dia berkata pada Namjoon ingin mencoba memainkan piano itu, dan Namjoon mengiyakan. Jimin memainkan piano dengan baik mengingat kondisinya yang tidak bisa melihat. Suara Jimin juga terdengar merdua. Semua memberi tepuk tangan untuk Jimin. Saat itu Jungkook yang juga berada di cafe sama merasa kagum pada Jimin._

 _Jungkook mendatangi Jimin dan Namjoon dan ia bilang ia butuh vokalis untuk bandnya, awalnya Jimin menolak tapi Namjoon berusaha memastikan Jimin bahwa menjadi vokalis band tidak buruk. Itu bisa mengisi waktu kosongnya di rumah. Akhirnya Jimin mengiyakan tawaran Jungkook._

 _Jungkook dan Jimin menjadi partner yang baik, saat Jungkook kesusahan menjawab PR matematika dia iseng bertanya pada Jimin. Dan ternyata Jimin bisa membantunya, penjelasannya lebih mudah dimengerti daripada gurunya sendiri. Jadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk menjadikan Jimin vokalis di bandnya sekaligus guru privat matematikanya. Tentu saja itu tidak gratis tapi Jimin juga tidak pernah mamatok gajinya, dibayar dengan diajak jalan-jalan saja sudah senang._

 _Flashback end..._

Setelah selesai mengganti seragamnya dengan baju santai, Jungkook menghampiri Jimin. Dia melihat Jimin sedang bertelfonan sambil tertawa pelan. Jungkook duduk di samping Jimin dan tetap diam. Tidak ingin merusak senyum gurunya itu. Jimin yang mencium parfum Jungkook langsung menyadari kedatangan Jungkook dan menyudahi bicaranya dengan Namjoon. Jimin tadi hanya bercerita bahwa ia ke taman bermain dengan Jungkook. Kemudian Jimin meraba, meraih tangan Jungkook untuk digenggamnya.

"Jungkook-ie, ayo naik wahana yang seru. Aku ingin berteriak."

Jungkook mengiyakan lalu menggandeng Jimin untuk menaiki beberapa wahana yang bisa membuat mereka berteriak dan tertawa bahagia. Setelah puas dan lelah tertawa, Jungkook membelikan Jimin es krim. Jimin cukup mandiri memakan es krimnya sendiri sehingga tidak merepotkan Jungkook. Tapi tetap saja, bibir Jimin belepotan es krim membuat Jungkook gemas melihatnya. Lalu Jungkook mengambil tissue, mengusap bibir Jimin dengan telaten.

Setelah acara makan es krim itu, Jimin mengajak Jungkook pulang tapi Jungkook menolaknya. Jungkook bilang dia ingin naik satu wahana lagi, yaitu bianglala. Jimin tidak bisa menolak karena memang dia yang berjanji bersedia menemani Jungkook seharian ini. Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di dalam sangkar bianglala. Jungkook mengambil ponselnya, menekan ikon kamera dan diam-diam memotret Jimin.

"Cantik.." gumam Jungkook saat melihat hasil jepretannya, tapi sayangnya Jimin mendengar itu.

"Apanya yang cantik?"

"Eh, pemandangannya cantik nuna. Indah sekali dari atas sini." Bohong Jungkook.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin sekali melihatnya." Nada bicara Jimin sedikit sedih.

"Tenang saja nuna, saat kau bisa melihat lagi aku akan mengajak nuna kesini lagi."

"Janji kan?" Jimin tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Jungkook berjalan mendekati Jimin, duduk di samping Jimin. Meraih rahang Jimin agar menoleh ke arahnya. Kemudian Jungkook mencium bibir Jimin, membuatkan Jimin membulatkan matanya.

-TBC-

.

.

.

 **Hai, gimana tulisan aku? Hueee pasti mengecewakan, maaf deh aku emang ga pinter nulis.**

 **Review jangan lupa!**

 **Aku nerima segala bentuk kritikan dan masukan kok^^**

 **Oh iya, maaf ya reviewnya belum bisa aku balesin. Tapi nanti bakal aku bales kok xD**


	3. Chapter 2

Can You Please Stay With Me?

Jimin (GS) X Member BTS

Rate bisa berubah-ubah

GS! DLDR! TYPO(s)!

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

 _Jungkook berjalan mendekati Jimin, duduk di samping Jimin. Meraih rahang Jimin agar menoleh ke arahnya. Kemudian Jungkook mencium bibir Jimin, membuat Jimin membulatkan matanya._

.

.

JUNGKOOK POV

Jimin nuna mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dengan senyum yang menawan, manis sekali. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, aku justru menghampiri Jimin nuna dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kuraih rahang mungilnya, lalu aku mencium bibirnya. Cukup lama dalam posisi seperti ini, bibirku diam diatas bibir Jimin. Jimin juga tidak mencoba mendorongku, jadi aku lebih berani melumat bibir mungilnya. Namun, aku merasa sesuatu seperti cairan merembet di pipi Jimin –yang menempel di pipiku–. Segera saja kujauhkan wajahku, dan aku melihat Jimin menangis. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Apa tadi aku kasar? Apa aku kurang ajar karena mencium kekasih orang?

"Jimin nuna—"

"Hiks... kenapa kau menciumku, kook- _ie_? Hiks.. Namjoon, maafkan aku.." itu suara Jimin, terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

"Nuna, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku menyukai nuna. Bukankah nuna juga menyukaiku? Sudah hampir 2 bulan Namjoon hyung di Jepang, dan kita semakin dekat nuna. Bahkan saat denganku nuna tidak pernah membahas Namjoon hyung. Nuna juga mulai menyukaiku kan?" tanyaku panjang lebar yang justru membuat air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Aku tidak tau harus apa, jadi aku langsung memeluk tubuh Jimin nuna. Kalian tahu? Jantungku tadi berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat saat aku berhasil mencium bibirnya, dan jantungku berdetak 4 kali lebih cepat saat untuk pertama kalinya tubuh kecil Jimin nuna berada di dekapanku.

Setelah acara tangisan itu, aku mengantar Jimin hyung pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan kami sama-sama diam. Aku yakin Jimin nuna marah padaku. Saat sampai di apartemennya, Jimin nuna tidak bilang apa-apa malah langsung menutup pintu. Uh, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaan wanita. Dua bulan ini aku melakukan pendekatan karena Namjoon hyung sedang di Jepang, katanya ada study tour ke Jepang bersama teman kuliahnya. Selama pendekatan pun, Jimin nuna tidak pernah membahas Namjoon hyung saat bersamaku. Aku bercerita soal ini kepada temanku Yugyeom, dan katanya Jimin nuna menyukaiku juga. Tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini?

' _A_ _pa karena statusnya yang masih kekasih Namjoon hyung?_ _'_

Daripada pusing memikirkan itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidur karena sungguh memikirkan Jimin nuna saja sudah membuatku stress.

JUNGKOOK's POV END.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu sudah berganti dengan hari Senin, dan hari ini Jungkook sudah siap untuk ke sekolah. Di sekolah Jungkook kurang bias berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran karena ia masih memikirkan Jimin. Jungkook harus minta maaf, kata-katanya kemarin sangat frontal. Ya, Jungkook harus minta maaf pada Jimin.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Jungkook segera mengemasi buku-buku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kemudian secepat kilat menuju parkiran, menaiki mobilnya, menjalankannya menuju apartemen Jimin. Sebelum ke apartemen, Jungkook juga membeli strawberry cake kesukaan Jimin dan setangkai bunga. Itu hanya sebagai permintaan maaf.

Jungkook menekan bel apartemen rumah Jimin dan Jimin membukakan pintu, Jungkook terdiam melihat penampilan Jimin. Rambutnya yang digelung keatas sedikit berantakan, memakai sweater rajut yang kebesaran, celana super pendek yang hampir tidak telihat. Menurut Jungkook, Jimin sekarang terlihat err… seksi.

"Jeon Jungkook?" Jungkook langsung tersadar setelah sebuah suara mengiterupsinya.

"Iya, nuna. Ini aku."

"Ah, masuklah."

Jungkook memasuki apartemen Jimin, lalu duduk di ruang tamu dengan Jimin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Jimin-ah, siapa yang datang?" teriak Ibu Jimin dari arah dapur.

"Jeon Jungkook, eomma." Jimin juga balas teriak.

"Jadi, apa apa kau kemari? Seingatku jadwal lesmu itu besok."

Jungkook sedikit heran dengan sikap Jimin yang biasa saja. Jimin tidak marah? Itu pertanyaan dari dalam hati Jungkook. Sikap Jimin tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang marah. Mungkinkah Jimin melupakan kejadian kemarin?

"Jungkook- _ie_?"

"Eh, iya nuna. A-aku membawa strawberry cake kesukaanmu. Dan ini, aku membawakan bunga juga." Kata Jungkook sambil meletakkan kue dan bunga itu di meja tamu.

"Eh, kenapa repot-repot? Ulang tahunku masih lama, Kook."

"Tidak apa, itu sebagai permintaan maaf karena sikapku malam itu, nuna. Aku berkata terlalu frontal dan juga aku sudah berani menciummu. Maafkan aku, nuna."

Jimin terdiam. Jimin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Malam itu Jimin bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan kejadian itu. Namjoon sudah hampir dua bulan di Jepang, dan tentu saja ciuman itu sangat dirindukan Jimin, tapi saat Jungkook menciumnya entah kenapa Jimin tidak bisa marah. Mungkinkah Jungkook benar? Jimin juga menyukai Jungkook?

"Jungkook- _ie_ , mungkin kau benar."

"Maksud nuna?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Kata Jimin dengan polosnya.

"Y-ya?" Jungkook mencoba meyakinkan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jungkook- _ie._ Malam itu aku justru tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin benar kata orang, semua akan kalah dengan yang selalu ada. T-tapi—" Jimin menghela napas.

"—aku masih belum yakin dengan perasaanku. Aku masih mengharapkan Namjoon oppa."

Jungkook tersenyum lega. Lalu menggenggam tangan mungil Jimin.

"Aku mengerti, nuna. Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu. Kita jalani seperti ini saja, biarkan waktu yang menjawab perasaanmu." Jungkook mencium punggung tangan Jimin.

Jimin pun tersenyum. Suasana seperti ini yang dirindukan Jimin, dan sekarang Jimin merasakannya lagi. Tapi yang perlu digaris-bawahi, Jimin itu mencintai Namjoon dan menyukai Jungkook. Lalu bagaimana akhirnya? Seperti kata Jungkook, biar waktu yang menjawabnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jimin dibangunkan dengan suara dari ponselnya. Ada panggilan masuk. Jimin langsung meraih ponselnya di nakas lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga yang otomatis menjawab panggilan tersebut.

" _Good morning, Jiminie._ "

"Good morning, Joonie oppa. Maaf aku lama menjawabnya, aku masih mengantuk."

" _Astaga,ini sudah hampir jam 9. Segeralah mandi lalu kita makan siang di kafe Butterfly._ _"_

"Baiklah, aku akan segera mandi dan—

'Tunggu, kafe Butterfly? Itu kan kafe di dekat apartemenku, Namjoon oppa mengajakku makan siang bersama? Bukankah dia di Jepang? Jangan-jangan…'

"—Oppa sudah tiba di Seoul?!" Tanya Jimin sedikit berteriak.

" _Yup, aku baru saja keluar dari bandara Incheon._ _"_

"Aigoo, oppa aku sangat merindukanmu." Jimin mulai merajuk.

" _Aku lebih merindukanmu, cepat mandi. Dua jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu._ _"_

"Eh, tidak usah dijemput. Aku akan menunggu di depan kafe seperti biasa."

" _Kau yakin?_ _"_

"Ne!" Jimin menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

" _Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti, Jiminie. Love you._ _"_

"Love you too, oppa."

Jimin terus saja tersenyum setelah mendapat kabar bahwa kekasihnya sudah pulang dari Jepang. Perlahan Jimin jalan ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu, dengan masih menggunakan _bathrobe_ Jimin menghampiri sang Ibu yang sedang santai di ruang tamu. Jimin mendatangi Ibunya, memberi kabar bahwa kekasihnya sudah tiba di Seoul dan mereka akan makan siang bersama. Sang Ibu ikut senang kemudian membantu Jimin memilihkan baju dan merias diri.

"Uh anak _eomma_ memang manis." Ujar sang Ibu setelah memoleskan lipstick pink di bibir Jimin.

"Benarkah, _eomma_?"

"Tentu saja. Namjoon pasti semakin jatuh cinta padamu."

" _Eomma,_ kau membuatku malu ish."

"Kkk, aku jujur lho. Eomma antar sampai depan kafe ya?"

"Ne!" Angguk Jimin mantap.

.

.

Ibu Jimin meninggalkan Jimin di depan kafe. Tadinya Ibu Jimin menyuruh Jimin agar masuk ke dalam kafe, tapi Jimin menolak. Jimin bilang dia ingin masuk bersama Namjoon. Jimin menepuk jidatnya lalu meneriaki ibunya yang berjalan belum terlalu jauh. Jimin meminta ibunya untuk men- _dial_ nomor Jungkook. Jimin kan ada janji les dengan Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ie? Ini aku Park Jimin."

" _Yes, nuna?_ _"_

"Maaf, hari ini les privat kita diundur minggu depan ya. Aku ada keperluan mendadak. Maafkan aku."

" _Aish, padahal aku sudah siap menjemput nuna. Minggu depan aku mau double-time. Aku tidak mau tau._ "

"Double-time? Tidak masalah. Aku tutup telfonnya, sekali lagi maafkan aku Kook-ie."

"Sudah, Jiminie?" itu suara sang Ibu.

"Sudah, _eomma_. Maafkan aku ya, merepotkan _eomma_."

Ibu Jimin mengelus surai putrinya dengan sayang, "Jiminie sama sekali tidak merepotkan. _Eomma_ pulang ya, semoga kencanmu menyenangkan, sayang."

Sudah hampir 15 menit Jimin berdiri di depan kafe. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Namjoon. Jimin sudah mulai kesemutan tapi tetap tidak lelah tersenyum.

'Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Apa dia masih setinggi dulu?'

Jimin bergumam sambil terus mengulas senyumnya. Dia benar-benar senang, bagaimana tidak? Dia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya setelah hampir 2 bulan tidak bertemu. Jimin tidak tau apakah dandanannya pas atau tidak, tapi dia berusaha untuk terlihat manis. Jimin tidak ingin mengecewakan kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba saja suara klakson mobil terdengar sangat keras, orang-orang disekitar juga mendadak berteriak histeris seperti sedang terkejut. Jimin mendengar suara banyak langkah kaki seperti sedang berlari. Salah seorang pengguna jalan tidak sengaja menabrak Jimin hingga ponsel Jimin jatuh dari genggamannya.

"Nona, nona tidak apa?" Lelaki itu membantu mengambil ponsel yang jatuh lalu mengembalikannya ke tangan Jimin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Apa yang terjadi? Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak tadi."

"Aku tidak tau, sepertinya ada kecelakaan. Permisi nona, aku sedang buru-buru." Lelaki itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin hanya bisa mengeratkan genggaman pada ponselnya, berharap kekasihnya segera datang.

.

.

Laki-laki itu melihat gadisnya dari seberang jalan sedang berdiri di depan kafe 'Butterfly'. Jaraknya hanya 10 meter dari perempatan jalan. Ia melihat gadisnya sangat cantik, dengan rambut dikuncir dua di sisi kanan dan kiri dan poninya yang renggang, dengan baju warna dark-blue juga sepatu putihnya. Terlihat seperti masih berusia belasan tahun. Laki-laki itupun menguhubungi gadisnya, ingin mengerjainya sedikit tidak masalah kan?

Drrtt... Drrtt...

"Jiminie?"

"Oppa, aku sudah di depan cafe yang kau bilang."

"Benarkah? Mungkin aku sedikit telat. Tidak apa kan?"

"Tidak apa, oppa. Aku akan menunggu disini."

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Ia bisa melihatnya. Setelah mengucapkan permintaan maaf, ia menutup sambungan telfonnya. Lampu penyeberangan sudah menyala. Laki-laki itu berjalan menyeberang sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

Namjoon baru saja sampai di ujung jalan, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara klakson dan benturan keras dari arah belakang. Saat menengok, Namjoon melihat sebuah mobil sudah terbalik di seberang jalan. Namjoon segera berlari ke arah mobil itu, bermaksud menolong. Setelah ambulans datang untung membawa korban, Namjoon baru ingat bahwa ia ada janji dengan kekasihnya. Langsung saja ia berlari menghampiri Jimin.

"Jiminie?" Namjoon meraih tangan Jimin.

"Namjoon _oppa_?" Jimin dengan segera memeluk kekasihnya, memeluk dengan sangat erat, " _Oppa_ , aku merindukanmu."

Namun, Namjoon justru melepas pelukan Jimin. Jimin yang tadinya tersenyum cerah perlahan merubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan heran. Seharusnya Namjoon membalas pelukan Jimin, kan?

"Jiminie, dengarkan aku. Tadi waktu aku menelfonmu sebenarnya aku sudah ada di seberang jalan—"

" _Oppa_ mengerjaiku?"

"Jiminie, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku memang ingin mngerjaimu tapi kau dengar kan tadi ada suara klakson mobil keras sekali?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Kau juga dengar suara benturan keras kan?"

Jimin mengangguk lagi.

"Ternyata ada kecelakaan. Dan yang mengalami kecelakaan itu adalah Jungkook."

"Maaf, siapa?"

"Jeon Jungkook, gitaris band sekaligus muridmu."

Jimin membulatkan matanya, tangannya juga beranjak menutupi mulutnya. Tiba-tiba saja air mata menetes dari sudut mata Jimin.

"Hiks.. _Oppa,_ ayo ke rumah sakit. Sekarang! Aku ingin bertemu Jungkook. Hiks hiks.."

.

.

.

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Hari ini sekolahku pulang lebih awal karena guru-guru ada rapat mendadak. Kesempatan ini kugunakan untuk bersiap-siap sebelum menemui kekasih ugh maksudku guru lesku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Jimin. Aku harus terlihat tampan hari ini haha.

Aku sudah siap dengan setangkai bunga juga coklat di mobilku. Saatnya menuju apartemen Jimin nuna. Kulajukan mobilku perlahan. Tetapi, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering ah ternyata Jimin nuna yang memanggil.

" _Jungkook-ie? Ini aku Park Jimin._ _"_

"Yes, nuna?"

" _Maaf, hari ini les privat kita diundur minggu depan ya. Aku ada keperluan mendadak. Maafkan aku._ _"_

"Aish, padahal aku sudah siap menjemput nuna. Minggu depan aku mau double-time. Aku tidak mau tau."

" _Double-time?_ _T_ _idak masalah. Aku tutup telfonnya, sekali lagi maafkan aku Kook-ie._ _"_

Aku melempar ponselku ke kursi penumpang sebelahku. Benar-benar menyebalkan, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya tapi Jimin nuna dengan gampang membatalkan janjinya. Memangnya ada yang lebih penting dibanding aku? Aku meraih ponselku yang kembali berdering, kupikir itu Jimin nuna jadi aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"Jimin nuna?"

" _Jimin nuna Jimin nuna, apa semua kontakmu bernama Park Jimin huh?_ "

"Ho-hoseok hyung?" Kataku sambil melihat nama di layar ponselku dan ternyata memang bertuliskan 'Hoseok Hyungnim'.

" _Iya, ini aku. Kau sibuk tidak?_ "

"Tidak."

Eh tunggu, aku menjauhkan ponselku lagi dan melihat nomor hoseok hyung yang sudah berkode area Seoul. Bukankah Hoseok hyung di Jepang bersama Namjoon hyung? Lalu kenapa nomornya berkode area Seoul? Jangan-jangan...

"Hyung, kau sudah tiba di korea? Bersama Namjoon hyung?"

" _Yup!_ _A_ _ku sudah tiba tadi pagi bersana Namjoon. Kau tau, Namjoon bahkan langsung meninggalkanku saat sampai di Incheon. Anak itu benar-benar merindukan Jimin kupikir._ _"_

Sial. Jadi Jimin nuna membatalkan janjinya karena pergi dengan Namjoon hyung. Aku tidak terima. Aku harus menyusul mereka. Tanpa pamit, aku langsung menutup panggilan Hoseok dan melajukan mobilku dengan kencang. Aku tidak tahu tapi aku yakin mereka pasti bertemu di kafe itu karena kata Jimin kafe itu tempat favorit mereka. Kulajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan yang cukup kencang. Entah, aku hanya tidak ingin membiarkan mereka berduaan lama-lama. Aku cemburu.

.

.

Jungkook melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat kencang tanpa ia sadari ia menerobos lampu merah. Dari arah kanan terdapat minibus. Jungkook mendengar klakson yang berbunyi keras. Namun, belum sempat menengok ke arah suara, mobil Jungkook sudah terpental hingga terbalik karena diseruduk oleh minibus tadi. Jungkook sempat mendengar dan melihat Namjoon memanggil-manggil namanya sesaat sebelum semua menjadi gelap dan Jungkook tak sadarkan diri.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hueeeee, maaf banget ya update-nya lama**

 **B** **ingung nulisnya gimana soalnya ini bener-bener melenceng dari ide awalku hehe**

 **Semoga chapt ini memuaskan ya, dan kayaknya next chapter itu udah ending**

 **Big thanks juga yang udah ngasih reviewnya**

 **Jangan bosen-bosen baca trus review tulisanku^^**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih^^**


	4. Chapter 3 - Ending

Can You Please Stay With Me?

Jimin (GS) X Member BTS (esp. Namjoon, Jungkook)

Rate bisa berubah-ubah

GS! DLDR! TYPO(S)!

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

 _Jungkook melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat kencang tanpa ia sadari ia menerobos lampu merah. Dari arah kanan terdapat minibus. Jungkook mendengar suara klakson yang berbunyi keras. Namun, belum sempat menengok ke arah suara, mobil Jungkook sudah terpental hingga terbalik karena diseruduk oleh minibus tadi. Jungkook sempat melihat dan mendengar Namjoon memanggil-manggil namanya sesaat sebelum semua menjadi gelap dan Jungkook tak sadarkan diri._

.

.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, di depan ruang operasi salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Tuan Jeon tengah sibuk menenangkan istrinya yang masih menangis tersedu-tersedu. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada anak semata wayangnya. Jimin dan Namjoon berjalan cepat, mereka datang bersama Hoseok. Jimin juga masih menangis, sangat mengkhawatirkan Jeon Jungkook. Setelah 2 jam menunggu akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Nyonya Jeon sontak menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anakku Jungkook? Anakku baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Sayang, kau harus tenang dulu." Kata Tuan Jeon.

"Begini Tuan, dan Nyonya. Pasien mengalami patah tulang tertutup kaki kanan akibat benturan keras sifat tumpul, selebihnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hanya saja−"

Dokter menghela nafas sejenak. Jimin yang dari tadi mendengarkan, menatap was-was dengan menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya.

"Hanya saja, pasien mungkin tidak dapat berjalan normal untuk beberapa bulan karena penyembuhan patah tulang terlebih di paha akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama."

Tuan Jeon tampak lega, setidaknya anaknya masih hidup yaa meskipun mungkin akan cacat untuk sementara waktu.

"Apa aku boleh menjenguknya?"

Itu tadi suara Jimin. Tuan Jeon mengiyakan permintaan Jimin. Tuan Jeon membujuk istrinya untuk membiarkan Jimin saja yang menemani Jungkook, karena sejatinya Tuan Jeon memang mengetahui kalau anaknya jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Akhirnya nyonya Jeon mengindahkan permintaan suaminya untuk membiarkan Jimin saja yang menemui anaknya.

Jimin memasuki ruangan Jungkook yang belum sadarkan diri. Namjoon membantu Jimin untuk duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Jungkook, kemudian pamit untuk membeli makanan karena sedari tadi Jimin belum makan, dirinya sendiri pun lapar.

Jimin meraba, meraih tangan Jungkook lalu mengecupnya membisikkan bahwa Jungkook harus baik-baik saja. Jimin menyeka tangisnya kemudian bernyanyi untuk Jungkook. Mungkin suaranya bisa membangunkan Jungkook, pikirnya.

 _There are so many things I couldn't say  
Although you have never heard them before  
The day I meet someone who appears in front of  
me  
I'm not someone who just loves anyone I see_

 _Among the many people in this world  
I could only see you_

 _I'll be standing here looking only at you  
After this love, I don't really know what will  
happen  
Like what children always do  
Will you warmly hold me right now?_

Langkah Namjoon terhenti saat ia mendengar Jimin bernyanyi. Bukankah ini sedikit aneh? Namjoon merasa Jimin sangat mengkhawatirkan Jungkook. Padahal kan Jungkook bukan kekasihnya lagipula lukanya juga tak begitu parah. Bahkan saat Namjoon sakit Jimin tidak bernyanyi untuknya. Namjoon jadi tidak tega untuk masuk dan lebih senang mengamati mereka dalam diam.

"Jimin _noona_?"

"Ya Tuhan, Kook- _ie_ , kau sudah sadar?" Jimin makin erat menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

" _Noona_ bernyanyilah lagi, suaramu indah."

"Tidak mau, kau kan sudah sadar."

Tanpa disadari Jimin, Jungkook mencoba duduk untuk melihat wajah Jimin dari dekat. Matanya sembab, seperti menangis berjam-jam. Jimin memang banyak menangis untukmu, Jungkook dasar bodoh. Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jimin untuk meraih wajah gadis itu. Dengan lembut, Jungkook mengusap pipi tembam Jimin sehingga membuat Jimin sedikit merasa nyaman. Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin.

" _Noona_ , kali ini aku akan melakukannya dengan benar. Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Hanya dengan anggukan kecil, Jungkook segera menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jimin. Menyesap rasa manis yang ada disana, membuang segala kesedihan dan menggantikannya dengan perasaan nyaman. Jimin memejamkan matanya, membuat Jungkook semakin berani untuk melumat bibir Jimin. Namjoon meremas kuat kaleng soda yang ada di tangannya, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dua sejoli yang saling melumat bibir di hadapannya. Akhirnya Namjoon memilih pergi sebelum hatinya semakin sesak.

 _Apa kurangnya aku? Apa aku kurang perhatian sehingga Jimin berpaling? Apa aku kurang tampan? Park Jimin, bahkan aku sangat yakin cintaku lebih besar daripada cintanya padamu._

Hari itu adalah hari yang paling menyakitkan bagi Kim Namjoon, tetapi bukan berarti membuat cintanya berkurang untuk Park Jimin

.

.

 _7 tahun kemudian..._

"Jimin- _noona_?"

"Jungkook- _ie_ , aku merindukanmu. Dan ternyata kau tampan juga ya~"

Mereka berpelukan beberapa saat. Jimin benar-benar melihat wajah Jungkook untuk pertama kalinya dan dia merasa kagum. Jungkook tampan katanya, memang dia tampan.

"Aku memang tampan, _noona_."

"Dasar manusia percaya diri."

" _Noona_ , kau mau makan apa hm?"

"Strawberry cake, cheesecake, eumm—aku juga mau chocolate ice blend."

"Sebanyak itu?"

"Kau lupa? Aku tidak memakannya sendiri." Kata Jimin sambil menunjukkan perutnya yang buncit, dia sedang hamil anak kedua, usianya 20 minggu.

"Oh iya, aku mau cheesecake satu lagi ya." Imbuh Jimin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pesananan mereka datang, meja kecil di cafe itu dipenuhi dengan makanan Jimin, Jungkook sendiri hanya memesan americano. Jimin nampak lahap memakan kue-kue favoritnya.

" _Noona_ , kau sudah menghubungi Namjoon- _hyung_?"

Jimin hanya menggumam sebagai jawabannya karena mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah.

.

.

.

"Jimin- _ie_ , cheesecake lagi? Astaga~ bahkan kemarin kau sudah makan satu cheesecake utuh tanpa mau berbagi dengan Minjae."

Itu suara Namjoon. Namjoon datang dengan menggendong Kim Minjae, anak pertama dari Kim Namjoon dan Park—sekarang menjadi Kim Jimin yang usianya 3 tahun. Jimin hanya senyum dengan menampakkannya gigi-giginya. Mereka bercerita cukup lama di sana. Mulai dari kisah Jungkook yang melanjutkan studinya ke Kanada dua minggu setelah dia kecelakaan sekaligus dia berobat disana. Namjoon juga menceritakan bagaimana dia setengah mati menahan gugup saat akan bersumpah dengan Jimin, Jimin menambahkan bagaimana bahagianya dia saat mendapatkan donor mata. Tepat seminggu setelah menikah, Jimin melakukan operasi dan operasi itu berhasil. Jungkook bahagia melihat Jimin seperti sekarang. Kesalahannya dulu adalah menjadi orang ketiga. Sekarang dia juga tengah menyiapkan pernikahannya dengan gadis blasteran Korea-Kanada yang bernama Danee. Keseruan di cafe sore itu benar-benar lengkap, ditambah Minjae yang hampir menangis ingin minta cheesecake tapi Jimin tetap tidak mau berbagi. Jimin bilang itu untuk adik Minjae, lalu Minjae langsung menghentikan tangisannya dan meminta maaf pada perut Jimin. Kkk—lucu sekali Kim Minjae.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, Jimin telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan dengan gaun tidur yang sederhana. Kemudian Namjoon datang, dengan mulai mengendorkan dasinya."

"Minjae sudah tidur?"

"Sudah, kau tau tadi dia memintaku bernyanyi lullaby."

Jimin nampak menahan tawanya—"Hmp, lalu _oppa_ melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya bersenandung kecil sampai dia tertidur."

Namjoon pun telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan baju tidur yang senada dengan punya Jimin. Kemudian Namjoon ikut merebahkan tubuhnya menyusul Jimin dan memeluk penuh posesif isteri tercintanya. Perlahan dia memejamkan matanya, karena dia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Baru beberapa menit, Jimin –yang belum tidur- mencoba membangunkan Namjoon dengan mengguncang pelan tubuh suaminya itu, tapi Namjoon tak kunjung bangun sampai akhirnya Namjoon langsung terbangun dari mimpinya yang baru sesaat saat Jimin berkata sesuatu.

" _Oppa_ , aku ingin seks."

"A-apa? Tapi kau sedang hamil, Jimin."

"Ish, saat aku hamil Minjae kita kan pernah melakukannya, _Oppa_."

"Tapi sayang—"

"Kalau _oppa_ tidak mau, aku akan meminta Jungkook untuk—"

"Yash, baiklah baiklah, ku akan melakukan seks denganmu."

.

.

Gaun tidur Jimin sudah menyingkap hingga bagian atas perutnya, sedangkan Namjoon sudah menanggalkan celana juga dalamannya. Baru saja Namjoon akan memasukkan kebanggannya, tetapi Jimin langsung bangkit dan membenahi bajunya.

"Sayang, apa yang kau lakukan?"

" _Oppa_ , aku lapar." Kata Jimin sambil menunjukkan wajahnya yang dibuat menyedihkan.

"A-apa?"

"Belikan aku mie kacang hitam."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan—" Kata Namjoon yang menatap kasihan pada kebanggannya yang masih berdiri. Ia ingin sekali memperkosa Jimin karena sungguh Jimin sangat tega _Bung_!

"Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya aku mau mie kacang hitam, hiks _oppa_ aku lapar hiks."

Inilah yang menjadi titik kelemahan Namjoon, Jimin yang sedang hamil sangat sensitif. Bukan langsung marah-marah, tapi Jimin akan menangis jika kemauannya tidak dituruti. Akhirnya dengan tergesa-gesa Namjoon memakai kembali pakaian bawahnya, dan dengan sigap keluar rumah untuk membel mie kacang hitam. Tak lupa Namjoon mencium kening Jimin sebelum pergi, untuk menenangkan Jimin.

.

.

Tolong ingatkan Namjoon untuk memperkosa Jimin habis-habisan setelah Jimin melahirkan Minjoo, calon nama untuk anak kedua mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Yeaaay, akhirnya selesai. Kurang klimaks kan ya? ))))):

Semoga kalian suka sama endingnya yaaa,

Terimakasih udah setia membaca FF ini bahkan saat FF ini sempat macet/?

.

Kritik / saran?

Tentu boleh, sekalian review yaaa

Thank chuuuu :*


End file.
